The Little Things
by PrettyLittleWriter29
Summary: Just the missing pieces. Mostly Hanna & Caleb but may include other characters as well.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just some extensions of scenes, just something to pass the time between writing the much larger fics.**

* * *

The Little Things...

**Chapter 1  
**

Standing against the row of endless lockers Caleb watched people walk by, cataloging who had what phone &amp; who looked like they had money to burn. Hacking phones came easy to Caleb, like a duck to water.

Hanna stopped in front of him &amp; smiled.

" Hey, my friend told me you can hack phones &amp; stuff? ". Caleb corrected himself &amp; tightened his backpack in his hand.

" You heard wrong " he walked away. Hanna chased him in the hall &amp; stopped him before the cafeteria.

" No I didn't. I was there when you handed back my boyfriends phone. And I just saw you outside of school handing over a phone &amp; taking some kids money " she stood in his way.

" Maybe I was selling him a phone not hacking it, princess " Caleb went to walk away again but Hanna shoved Emily's phone into him.

" Look this is my friends phone. She needs to be able to ring her girlfriend who is... at camp. Now can you help me out or not? "

" Not " Caleb shoved his way past &amp; went into the cafeteria. Hanna followed him tossing the phone on the tray &amp; shoved twenty dollars in his hand &amp; held it tightly in place.

" Consider this a down payment. You'll get double the amount when you deliver the goods " Hanna turned on her heels and walked away, her hair bouncing with each step she took. Caleb couldn't help but shake his head at her, another bimbo thinking they can order him around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

Yep, there it was. Another duck following the social norm Caleb thought.

He didn't need to know the first thing about Hanna, he could tell from the way she dressed, the way she spoke &amp; the way she joined her peers in formation. She was just like every other mean girl he'd come across ten thousand times before. Strolling through the halls with his hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans Caleb stopped when he saw a girl kneeling down behind the teachers desk.

Not half obvious she was trying to break into the teachers desk. Opening the door he leant against the frame of the door.

" Need some help with that? "

" I...I was uh...I was just looking for a " Spencer stammered.

" A chainsaw? " Caleb said raising his eyebrows. " I can pick that for you if you want? " Caleb pointed to the desk where Spencer was standing.

" Could you close that door please? " Spencer whispered. Caleb opened the door even further. He was no one's puppet.

" Feeling a draft? "

" Look this is way too complicated for me to explain right now ". Caleb was confused. Complicated? What was so complicated about breaking into a teachers desk? Just pick the lock, take what you want &amp; get the hell out of there.

" What's complicated? I don't live in a cave, I get it. The rich girls steal, the pretty girls lie, the smart girls play dumb and the dumb girls spend their days trying to be all of the above " Caleb replied quickly.

" How much will it cost to make you forget that you walked in here? " Spencer tried bribing him. Folding his arms Caleb rested on the door frame and stared back at her.

" I don't want your money " he shrugged one of his shoulders &amp; started backing away from the office. " Think of it as your lucky night " Caleb laughed and walked away.

" This isn't a joke! How much? " Spencer called out. " How much?! " Caleb didn't turn around, instead he strolled through the school until he found the library. He snuck inside &amp; locked the doors behind him laughing how easy it was to have someone owe you, these kids may be rich but boy were they dangerously stupid.


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize. The chapter that was posted was actually two chapters after this one, my bad. Guess you got a sneak peek.**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

Caleb was already emailing his way out of detention when Hanna walked in, he was surprised that of all the seats in the room she decided to sit beside him. He'd been playfully teasing her for the past two days and when the opportunity arose, Caleb couldn't pass it up.

His days were much more tolerable if he had just a few minutes with the queen of heels &amp; handbags. They only had two classes together which made the cat &amp; mouse game they were playing even more challenging.

" Meet my social worker " Caleb shook the phone in front of her, Hanna laughed softly &amp; watched as Caleb walked out of the classroom with a smirk on his face. Outside the school he unchained his bike &amp; began riding through town, he started to slow down when he saw Mrs Montgomery exiting her car and entering the coffee shop.

He stopped near the curb &amp; looked to see how many were in line for their afternoon fix. With six people already waiting Caleb grinned &amp; turned back to Mrs Montgomery's car. He didn't know why he was about to break into Mrs Montgomery's but something told him Hanna sure would appreciate him "helping" her cause.

He looked inside the car, when he didn't see an alarm system light flashing he pulled a small case from his backpack &amp; unlocked her door. He made sure no one was watching, not that they would in this town. All the women seem to carry a truckload of secrets in their over-sized handbags turning their nose up at anyone who didn't look like they fell out of a fashion magazine.

Opening the bonnet he searched for an immobilizer or some kind of wiring to the battery. When he heard voices coming he ripped a small t-shaped red piece of plastic from the battery, slammed the bonnet shut &amp; quickly ran back to his bike pedaling down the street like nothing had happened.

Just like he had done a million times before...


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys I've made a mistake. I've muddled up chapters but I'll post the correct ones then give you two more . So sorry I didnt catch it before. I feel shitty now. **

**Ch 4 **

Circling the block for the third time that afternoon Caleb swore under his breath as the security guards locked up the school. There was no way he could stay there now, not with security checking the entire building every two hours. With no where to go - Janet's house wasn't exactly a free place to stay - Caleb pulled the piece of paper from his pocket &amp; looked at Hanna's number, with the cool evening winds starting to settle he texted her &amp; asked for a place to stay.

When he arrived she pushed his bike against the side of the house &amp; let him in the back door.

" Where's your Mom? "

" At work. She wont be home till late " Hanna stepped toward the fridge. " Can I get you something to eat? " she asked politely.

" Nah I'm good I just ate " Caleb smiled.

" I'll show you where you can sleep " Hanna lead Caleb into the basement &amp; walked to the furthest side showing him a bed with fresh sheets &amp; blankets.

" You can put your bag in that cupboard over there " she pointed to a dusty old cupboard. " My mother almost never comes down here so as long as your things are in there you'll be fine. You probably want a shower too, I'll show you where " Hanna put her phone to her ear &amp; kept dialing Aria. Even if she didn't want to talk to her, she had to try.

" On the phone with your boyfriend? " Caleb joked as they walked upstairs.

" No boyfriend. Just a friend who won't answer " Hanna opened the bathroom door. " Shower is there &amp; towels over there, make sure you lock the door. You know, just in case " Hanna turned around &amp; walked back downstairs. Sitting on the landing she tried calling Aria again but all she heard was her voicemail. She felt the tears running down her cheek but she couldn't stop them.

Yes, she'd hurt her friend but only because -A had something much more sinister on the Marin's than they did on Aria. If word got out Ashley stole from the bank their lives would be ruined.

" Hey " a voice came from behind.

" Hey whats up? " Hanna said fighting back tears.

" Question, the towels in the bathroom, are they the fancy people are coming over towels or? ".

" Uh no, you can use them " Hanna kept looking toward the foyer.

" I don't have to. I can shake off &amp; air dry " Caleb joked.

" Please don't " Hanna begged. Caleb noticed then that Hanna was upset about something. He'd been with enough girls to know when they were hiding something.

" What's going on? " he asked sitting down beside her on the stairs. " You want me to leave? ".

" It's not about you. Aria's really really mad at me. You know that thing I told you not to leak? " Hanna explained.

" She found out anyway? " Caleb asked.

" She's never going to speak to me again " Hanna wiped her face as more tears began to fall. " You don't have to sit here and listen to this just...go take your shower " Hanna realized she was already saying to much to the boy she didn't know. Caleb stood up &amp; went to take his shower but when he heard her sob again he turned around &amp; sat beside her.

" It can wait " Caleb looked at Hanna &amp; wondered how could someone could look so innocent when they were upset. Girls like her weren't meant to cry in front of guys like him. " I don't know if theres anything I can say to make this all go away but maybe...when the smoke clears your friend will see the truth behind what ever you did " Caleb squeezed his hands together.

He was way out of his element on this one.

" The thing I did was half of what you did too, which makes me feel even worse " Hanna wiped her face again. " I had to do what I had to do. It was my family or her happiness and I chose mine. Does that make me selfish? " Hanna looked at Caleb.

" Not at all " he answered immediately. " If I had any family I'd chose them too if I had to make the same choice. Its human nature Hanna, survival doesn't make you a bad person " Caleb looked into her eyes.

" Then why do I feel like I am that person? " Hanna wiped her eyes again. She was sure she was the one who looked like garbage not him. Caleb put his arm around Hanna &amp; her head fell softly onto his shirt. She sobbed for a good five minutes before she lifted her head again. Caleb held her the whole time, he didn't make a move or think anymore into it. He was just there for Hanna when she needed someone.

" Thank you " Hanna looked up at Caleb.

" For what? " Caleb acted dumb.

" For holding me. You didn't have to but I'm glad you did. I really needed someone to lean on even if it was you " Hanna smiled. Caleb felt uncomfortable, he'd never comforted a girl when she was upset he always walked on by never taking the time to ask what was wrong. Girls were always a chase for him but Hanna, there was something different about her. Something he couldn't quite figure out or escape from.

" You're welcome? " he asked. " Am I still right to take a shower? " he pointed upstairs. A small laugh escaped her mouth.

" Yes, you're free " Hanna smiled. Caleb squeezed her shoulder before he walked away, on the way to the bathroom he smiled to himself.

What was it about her that made him do things he normally wouldn't do...?


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5 **

" Hey! Not all of it, my Mom will notice " Hanna grabbed the pitcher of juice from Caleb's hand. Keeping Caleb out of the way was easy, but explaining why so much food was missing was another thing.

" Tell her its evaporation " Caleb placed the flask in his bag. " Walk me home " he joked only Hanna didn't bite. " So maybe your Mom will let me hang around on the surface now? "

" Hmm...and I thought you were in such a hurry to get to Arizona? " Hanna reminded him.

" Arizona will be there when ever I decide to show up " Caleb smiled.

" Thank you for today " Hanna showed him gratitude. She'd never had anyone help her or her Mother the way Caleb did today.

" You're welcome " Caleb stared back at Hanna, there was something mesmerizing about her. When ever he looked into those bright green eyes he had a hard time turning away. Caleb smiled &amp; took several steps down into the basement, he stopped at the first landing &amp; looked back at the door but Hanna had already closed it.

As he walked toward his bed he thought about the way they'd been staring at each other, it was awkward &amp; some what revealing at the same time. Did she want to say more? Should he have said more? Was there more to that exchange than he thought or was it his imagination? Whatever it was it was keeping him awake, a beautiful blonde would be sleeping just a few floors above him.

Hanna. In bed. With only her intimates on.

Every boys dream.

Yeah, he wasn't getting any sleep now...


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Throwing in the last of his things Caleb placed the garbage bag on the table &amp; went to retrieve his back pack from the basement. The ride had ended, Hanna couldn't stand to be near him. She made it loud &amp; clear she didn't want him in the house any longer. The only option he had left was to leave their house. He was unwanted &amp; no longer needed - like he hadn't experienced that at least five times before.

" Didn't take anything that wasn't mine officer " Caleb strolled into the kitchen, he'd hoped he could get out clean &amp; skip this exchange. Hanna turned around surprised to see him.

" Are you leaving? " she crossed her arms over her chest. Placing his bag on the floor Caleb was going to get through this &amp; be on his way. He wouldn't beg, he was too proud for that.

" Thought you'd be relieved " he crossed his arms in the same defensive stance.

" Why would you think that? ".

" Because you've been treating me like something you scrape off your shoe... At least since I showered ".

" Look I know. I just... " Hanna stepped toward him but couldn't bring herself to look at him. " I wasn't... " Hanna was speechless. Every time she made eye contact all she could think about was his wet naked rear in the shower and that tattoo on his right butt cheek.

" Ready to see that much of me? " Caleb answered for her, he knew she was all messed up from seeing him naked. He knew a virgin when he saw one, Hanna was like a beacon. She couldn't look at him for more than two seconds, she was embarrassed about seeing all of him.

" No " Hanna answered immediately. But it was already there, Caleb said it. " Yes " Hanna corrected herself. She couldn't understand the thoughts bouncing around inside her head. She'd seen guys in their underwear before, which wasn't too far from what she'd seen.

" And now you think you have to throw down too? " Hanna looked up at Caleb, he was speaking for both of them.

" What if I don't want to? " Hanna asked nervously. Is that what was expected now? If she saw a guy in all his glory did he expect to see all of hers?

" It's ok " Caleb shrugged. Maybe if it was another girl he probably would have pursued her maybe even taken her in the shower there &amp; then but with Hanna, god only knows why he didn't touch her the way he wanted to.

" What if I do want to? " Hanna was curious. What if she did want to have sex with Caleb? He could be her first, surely Caleb wouldn't let her down the way Sean had.

" That's...ok too " Caleb replied slowly hiding his joy - she had thought about having sex with him. He was starting to care &amp; didn't want her to think he was only in this to get laid, even if it had been six months since he last had sex.

Hanna took one step closer &amp; kissed his lips, grateful he kissed her back instead of rejecting her. For a couple of minutes they kept one another locked in an embrace, tasting, touching &amp; searching for more. Hanna pulled away first and looked up at Caleb.

" Sorry. I haven't done anything like that before " she rolled her puffy pink lips together. " I mean I've kissed guys before - not lots of guys! " she screeched. " God I'm not like that! I mean... This is coming out all wrong ".

" Its ok, I get it. You haven't done anything as random as that...before ".

" Yes. I haven't done anything like... that " she looked up wanting to kiss him all over again. " Can I kiss you again? " Hanna asked innocently.

" You can kiss me anytime you want " Caleb smiled &amp; Hanna relaxed.

" Good! " she moved toward him again, Caleb reached out pulling her against his body &amp; lost himself in her sweet kisses.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Chapter 7

Opening his eyes slowly Caleb looked at the grey walls surrounding them, the heat from the rising sun was burning through the tent &amp; the sleeping bag that covered the both of them was no longer needed. Caleb looked down at Hanna curled against his body, her leg wrapped over his and her hair covering half his chest.

He thought twice about kicking off the sleeping bag, they were both naked under the blankets &amp; he didn't want to startle Hanna making her run for the hills.

He tucked her hair behind her ear so he could see her face but Hanna tugged the sleeping bag over her face.

" Five more minutes " she moaned.

" Good morning to you too " Caleb chuckled pulling the sleeping bag down again.

" I can't... I have morning breath " Hanna mumbled.

" Makes two " Caleb put his hands behind his head &amp; cleared his throat. " So... " he looked down at her. Hanna peered out from under the blanket.

" So... " Hanna pushed herself off his chest. " I should probably get dressed ".

" Or we could just stay in here and forget whats out there " he smiled. If only she knew knew how serious he really was.

" Caleb " Hanna rolled onto her back.

" I'm kidding " Caleb laid on his side propped up on his elbow. " Your mother probably has the wolves out there right now tracking us down as we speak " he let out a laugh as he lay down on his back but stopped once he realized the statement was probably true.

Under the covers Caleb's fingers brushed against Hanna's naked thigh, he found her hand &amp; slowly weaved his fingers through hers. Hanna leaned over and placed a longing kiss on his shoulder &amp; squeezed his hand.

" I have to go " she whispered. Caleb nodded letting her hand go, he knew this was inevitable. The minutes before he fell asleep he wondered if she would still be there in the morning. Would she take off without a word or would she still be here to face what they'd done together. Out of respect he turned onto his stomach as Hanna stood up &amp; got dressed.

Once she told him she was dressed he turned back over and reached for his t-shirt tugging it over his head.

" Call me later? " Hanna asked. Caleb nodded and whispered " Promise ".

After Hanna left Caleb laid in the tent processing last nights events, Hanna opened up about her struggles, he finally told someone about his sad past &amp; he'd made love to someone for the first time. Of all the times he'd had sex before nothing compared to this, this time it meant something.

This time he had Hanna.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

_How could I be so stupid? _Caleb thought as he walked out the _front door. Of course Hanna would find out, Jenna played me &amp; I let her for what? A few measly bucks! I fucking ruined the best thing that happened to me. She was the first one to really care &amp; I betrayed her. _

Caleb took one last look at the Marin home, the place he was starting to call home was now just another big white house in suburbia. No longer would he have stable accommodation, hot water, company who cared and a place to eat, he was back on the streets &amp; fighting to survive.

Again. _When is life ever going to get better for me? _Caleb wondered.

He kept walking along the perfect little street jealous of all the children playing freely, they'd never know struggle. They'd never know abandonment or what it feels like to be homeless. They had everything &amp; he had nothing.

Carrying all of his belongings Caleb used some of the money he'd saved to buy food and a couple of nights at the cheapest motel in town. At least he had somewhere to stay for now until he could sort out what he was going to do.

Sitting on the edge of the bed he stared at his phone and the message he'd been trying to write for the last hour. It wasn't anywhere near enough to make up for what he did but those two words said all he could say.

_**I'm sorry. **_

Caleb took a long hot shower trying to sort out where to go from here, should he stay in Rosewood &amp; try to make things right with Hanna or should he just pack his things and leave for Arizona? Even after the steam had cleared Caleb was no closer to making a decision.

He pulled his wallet from the pocket in his pants &amp; pulled out a coin, laying it on the edge of his index finger he flicked his thumb tossing the ring into the air.

" Heads I stay, tails I go " he said to himself before removing his hand. When the coin showed heads Caleb cursed. He laid down on the bed &amp; figured he better come up with a good plan to get back in Hanna's good graces.

Easier said than done.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

_" You really hurt her Caleb "_.

Mona's words played in his head like a broken record. He knew what he'd done - and hated the ramifications of it all - he never thought Hanna would so easily turn her back on him &amp; throw him out. The only way Caleb could wrap his mind around the whole thing was she no different to anyone else, when he made a mistake &amp; was no longer of use he was cut out of the lives he was bothering. That was just the way of the world.

Scrolling through the contacts Caleb stopped on Hanna's name, he thought about what he could say. What would he say that would be any different? How could he change her mind? What would it take to convince her he wasn't just looking to get into her pants? Caleb clicked on her name &amp; waited as it rung out. When it went to her voicemail he hung up.

He wasn't the kind of guy to leave a message via voicemail. He either did it in person or he didn't do it at all. He tried calling her again, when that failed he turned his phone off &amp; slipped it into his pocket. Caleb tugged his wallet from the back pocket of his pants &amp; pulled out a coin, rolling it between his fingers he took a deep breath &amp; tossed it into the air whispering to himself.

_" Heads I stay &amp; try harder or Tails, I move on and forget about Hanna "_ catching it in his hands he turned it over &amp; opened his eyes. And there was his fate, not a welcomed one either.

Tails.

There was nothing left in Rosewood. No one would even care that he was gone. Caleb went to the station to buy a ticket on the next bus out of town.

_" The next bus leaves at seven thirty "_ said the woman behind the counter.

" _That'll do, what ever will get me the hell out of Rosewood " _Caleb spilled the last of his money onto the counter. If it wasn't for that one last job yesterday he'd be hitchhiking his way out of Rosewood.

He waited at the bus stop for hours, buses came and left again, before he even realized the sun had set. When his bus finally arrived Caleb stood behind other travelers who were probably just as desperate to get out of Rosewood as he was. When it was his turn to hand over his ticket he just happened to look up &amp; see Hanna across the grass. As if this goodbye was heart breaking enough.

He turned to face her &amp; waited, ignoring the bus drivers request for his ticket. Even from afar he could see the hurt in her eyes. There was no way she was going to forgive him.

_" If she walks, so do I _" He thought to himself. When Hanna walked away with Aria, Caleb stepped onto the bus devastated things didn't turn out better.

Hanna Marin would be just another girl in his past, except for one thing; she was the only girl who seemed to accept him for who he was. No one else knew or cared to ask about his past other than his social worker &amp; foster parents.

Finding his seat half way along the aisle Caleb looked out the window &amp; knew it was time he re-established his purpose in life; finding his mother &amp; asking the question he so desperately wanted answers to.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

Standing on the other side of the street Caleb adjusted his bag on his shoulder &amp; took a deep breath even though he knew Hanna wasn't home. He had seen her over an hour ago in the middle of town shopping for shoes.

Walking toward the front door he felt his heart racing in his chest, he wasn't sure which Marin to fear more Hanna or her mother. If he had any hope with Hanna, he figured the best place to start was with Ashley.

He knocked three times on the door and waited, when no one answered he cleared his throat &amp; went to knock again but the door opened suddenly.

" Hello Mrs Marin " he said with a smile before Ashley could close the door. He knew she always hated when he was been over polite.

" Caleb " Ashley look stunned.

" Can we talk? " Caleb asked.

" Its not a good time " she pulled the door toward her blocking any view into the house. " Hanna will be home soon ".

" This won't take long " Caleb begged. " I promise, scouts honor " he put up his index &amp; middle finger on his right hand. Ashley stepped aside &amp; laughed to herself, she knew Caleb wouldn't have a clue what scouts honor meant.

" I wont lie, I'm surprised to see you " Ashley said over her shoulder as Caleb followed her into the kitchen. " Hanna said you left town " she finished pouring herself a glass of wine.

" I did. But I came back " Caleb placed his bag on the stool and took off his jacket. Ashley poured a can of soda into a glass and pushed it toward him.

" Thank you " Caleb took a small mouthful &amp; placed it on the bench beside him.

" Why did you come back? " Ashley sat at the table and turned her chair toward him.

" There are many reasons I came back... the main one being Hanna ".

" My daughter is not strong on forgiveness " Ashley stared straight at him, she wanted to rip shreds off him for hurting her daughter and at the same time she wanted to hear what he had to say.

Ashley had her doubts that he was turning over a new leaf. What male would return so soon after hurting someone they cared about? All men were the same, they come they go they move on to the next woman leaving nothing but a trail of pain behind them.

" I know " Caleb hung his head and rubbed his legs. " I'm sorry for any pain I caused her. And for any that I caused you as a result " Caleb lifted his head, once Ashley looked at him she knew he meant every word.

" Hanna, She... " Ashley was at a loss for words. She knew Hanna wouldn't want Caleb knowing how much power he had over her, she had too much pride for that.

" Mrs Marin, I really am sorry " he looked out the patio doors hoping Hanna wouldn't come through them, if she saw him first she might run away before he had a chance to say anything at all.

" I thought you'd be different Caleb, I stuck my neck out for you. And you hurt my daughter regardless " Ashley was trying her best to keep her temper at bay.

" Mrs Marin, I'm trying. Really, I am. Please help me " he stood from his chair &amp; pleaded. " What will it take to get Hanna back? ". Ashley stood and put her hand on his shoulder pushing him back down onto the stool. She stared into his dark eyes knowing she had his full attention.

" Stay. Show her you care, stick around and be there when she needs you, even when she doesn't " Caleb nodded. " She's very stubborn, but she cares deeper than she likes to admit " Ashley sat down again.

" If I do decide to stay, do I have your permission to be with Hanna? " Caleb asked. After their first encounter Caleb made sure to never go behind Ashley's back again, at least when it came to Hanna.

" Win my daughters trust again...and then we'll talk " Ashley didn't want to give him the green light if he was only going to hurt her again, she had to tread as lightly as Hanna.

When the sound of a car door closing grabbed both their attention Ashley turned to face Caleb.

" Here's your chance. Just be honest, she can handle it ".


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kicking the door closed behind him Lucas searched the house for his parents but they were nowhere to be found. He walked into his room startling Caleb as he dumped his bag behind the door.

" Jesus! You scared the hell out of me " Caleb pulled out his ear buds. " What time is it? And why are you smiling like that? " Caleb cocked an eyebrow, he was certain it wasn't from a girl because Lucas and the word girl just didn't go together.

" School's out Caleb, what did you do, sleep away the entire afternoon? " Lucas sat down &amp; turned on his computer.

" I've done stuff, I'm just...pacing myself " Caleb stood to leave the room, before he managed to get one foot out the door Lucas spun around on his chair.

" Hanna was asking about you today ". Caleb stopped in his tracks but didn't look back.

" Don't joke about that " Caleb said sternly.

" I'm not. Swear on my collectibles " Lucas stood up.

" Wow, you must be serious. Careful what you're laying down man " Caleb said sarcastically.

" She was asking if you were staying or going back to Arizona " Lucas stepped toward Caleb.

" Do I need to remind you _she_ was the one who broke up with me._ She_ kicked me out._ She_... " Lucas interrupted.

" _She_ has a name you know ".

" Fine, Hanna was the one who said she could never forgive me. So what chance do I have? " he turned around.

" She's protecting herself. She's hurt. That's what she does " Lucas defended her.

" Whatever man, I should have never got involved with her in the first place " Caleb stormed down the hall &amp; out the door. With that kind of response Lucas could only presume Caleb was still carrying a torch for Hanna.

* * *

Meanwhile walking the streets of Rosewood Caleb couldn't get Hanna out of his mind, he could remember the way she smelled, the softness of her hair &amp; the taste of her lips. She was everything he never wanted &amp; now he craved those things the most. Just another minute to tell her how sorry he was, how much he missed her &amp; how he regretted everything he did.

Except falling for her.

He came to a clearing at Southfield Playground, oddly enough there were no kids playing in the park. Knowing the kinds of things that happen in this town it really wasn't a surprise people kept their children closer to home. Kicking his way through the bark &amp; dirt Caleb sat on one of the swings slowly rocking back and forth. He couldn't remember the last time he played on a park with swings, monkey bars and a slide.

It was one of the many things he'd lost track of.

An hour later Caleb started making his way back, he hadn't realized which way he was walking until he seen Hanna a short distance away on the other side of the street. He stopped abruptly and wondered what she would say if he approached her. He thought about what Lucas said &amp; was curious if she really was asking about him or if she just making conversation? Was it another one of Lucas' plan to get Caleb to make the first move?

What ever it was, Caleb was going to respect her decision &amp; let her be.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

" You go " she whispered tilting her head toward Caleb in the yard.

" You go " he whispered back.

" We'll both go " they whispered in sync.

" We're a united front and this is for his own good. He needs to be around people his own age " she whispered to her husband as they approached the garage.

" And he needs to get back with that girl or stop pining over her " Mr Gottesman said to his wife.

Opening the door Mr &amp; Mrs Gottesman smiled at Caleb as he turned off the saw &amp; lifted the protective ear muffs from his head.

" Hey whats up? Is there something else that needs fixing? I'm just about done with this bench seat " Caleb dusted the wood off with his hands.

" No nothing else. You've done plenty son, in fact a little too much. You're making me look bad in front of my lady. I can't have that " he joked.

" Sorry " Caleb shrugged his shoulders and smirked.

" Have you thought about what you're going to do? I mean there's only so many things you can fix around here " Mrs Gottesman smiled.

" I don't really know " Caleb rubbed the back of his neck, he was starting to feel anxious. He was enjoying being a handy man of sorts, it gave him time to sort through the issues in his head. He could never sort out his parentage but at least he could sort out his feelings about Hanna.

" About school honey. I meant...do you know what you're going to do about school? ".

" Right now I'm just figuring out how to make rent. I said I wouldn't free load. I gave you my word " Caleb crossed his arms over his chest.

" We know, and you've more than proved yourself " Mr Gottesman ensured him.

" But... " Caleb interrupted.

" But nothing. You're 16, you shouldn't be thinking about making rent. You should be going to parties and chasing tail. Everything Lucas should be doing but isn't. He's more interested in academic credits than he is girls. We fell short there " he scratched his head and looked to his wife.

" Caleb, go back to school. Get your life back on track and who knows maybe...Hanna will change her mind " Mrs Gottesman tried looking innocent. " Sorry thin walls. We really should fix that " she turned to her husband who was nodding his head already.

" Yeah I don't think so " Caleb laughed.

" Think about it? " Mrs Gottesman looked to Caleb. For a second Caleb thought she wanted an answer right there and then but with a smile she turned &amp; walked away. When she was out of the garage Mr Gottesman stepped to Caleb.

" And by think about it she means she already re-enrolled you, you start tomorrow. Good luck kiddo " Mr Gottesman double tapped him on the shoulder before exiting the rather hastily. Caleb opened the door &amp; watched them go back inside without a care, almost as if they didn't just give him an order.

He shook his head in disbelief, sometimes you just don't people as well as you think you do.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Once the movie finished everyone started piling out the door, throwing their empty drinks &amp; popcorn into the overflowing bin &amp; laughing about their favorite part of the movie. Hanna &amp; Caleb walked out together while Lucas &amp; Danielle waited until almost everyone had left.

Caleb gently guided Hanna out the front doors &amp; sat on the metal railing.

" We should probably go &amp; let Lucas take Danielle home. You never know he might get lucky " Caleb laughed.

" Is that all you guys think about? Sex. Sex. Sex. " Hanna put her jacket on &amp; crossed her arms defensively. Not like she was one to talk, she practically begged Sean to take her to bed &amp; she jumped into bed with Caleb a little too quickly.

" Who said anything about sex? I meant kissing, whose mind is in the gutter now? " Caleb laughed, Hanna stepped away from him.

" Yeah, I'm sure that's all you meant " Hanna saw Lucas &amp; Danielle coming out of the double doors and waved them over. " Hey, did you enjoy the movie? ".

" Yeah, it was alright I guess. I like foreign films but everyone has a style right? " Danielle squeezed Lucas' hand tighter. Hanna looked at their joined hands and smiled.

" I guess " Hanna shrugged. Lucas looked at Caleb who looked to Hanna and in turn looked back at Lucas. There was an awkward silence and none of them knew where to look or what to say. This was the end of the night.

The part where the guy usually kisses the girl good night &amp; hopes for a second date.

" I'm heading this way Danielle, I can take you home if that's ok? " Lucas pointed behind him. Danielle nodded &amp; started walking with Lucas.

" Can I get a ride too? " Hanna said before Caleb could intercept.

" Uh... " Lucas didn't know what to say. The last thing he wanted was Hanna watching their every move &amp; being privy to possibly their first kiss.

" Hanna, you have my text book at your house. I really need it before class tomorrow " Caleb emphasized how badly he needed his book.

" What? " Hanna looked dumbfounded. Caleb opened his eyes wider &amp; tilted his head toward Lucas insisting Hanna go along with his lie. " Right! That book " she played dumb. " How could I forget?! ".

Lucas smiled gratefully, he wasn't sure he could have come up with a lie so quickly. If it wasn't for Caleb he would have ruined the chance for decent first kiss, Lucas put his arm around Danielle walked toward the car park. Caleb on the other hand wasn't feeling as confident.

" Can I... walk you home? " Caleb said nervously. He wasn't sure if he should offer to walk her home or if he should let her call her mother? He was already pushing the boundaries of this fake double date especially when he had to hold her close earlier in the evening.

" Uh, I'm not sure thats a good idea. I mean, you and I are still... " Hanna had no idea what they were. They weren't lovers but they weren't enemies either.

" Friends? " Caleb finished her sentence even if it wasn't the right word.

" Friends huh? " Hanna started walking down the stairs and into the street. Caleb pushed himself off the rail and followed her. He wanted to be more than friends even though he knew that wasn't an option anytime soon. He had to show Hanna he changed, that he could be the kind of guy she'd want to be with again. He wasn't the same person.

He changed. For her.

" It's a start right? " Caleb kept his head down.

" If you say so " Hanna quickly shrugged her shoulders avoiding eye contact.

" How's your Mom? " Caleb asked. Even though romantically things had gone south with Hanna he still respected Ashley, he was extremely grateful she let him back in the house the day after he left town. She was never his biggest fan but Caleb still felt like Ashley was in his corner helping him with Hanna.

" She's ok. My Dad is around heaps " Hanna replied. Caleb couldn't help but notice how disappointed she sounded.

" You don't like him being around much? " Caleb looked to her. He hadn't seen nor really heard much about her father.

" No " Hanna blurted out. " I mean I am, glad he's around but he's not here for me " Hanna turned her attention to the couple kissing across the road &amp; scrunched up her nose.

" What do you mean? " Hanna hadn't realized how much she was blurting out until he questioned her. She had to reel this back in, he knew too much already.

" I shouldn't be burdening you with this. Just forget what I said " Hanna stopped at the white fence and pointed toward the door. " Well...this is me ". She smiled and started walking toward the front door but Caleb reached out and grabbed her hand.

" I'm here Hanna, if you want to talk. You can call me anytime &amp; I'll be there " Hanna gave him the only thing she could manage at the moment, a smile. She knew everything he said was sincere but she just couldn't let him back in that easily.

" Thank you for walking me home Caleb " Hanna turned and walked inside while Caleb started walking down the footpath &amp; whispered to himself.

" Anytime ".


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

" What was that for? " Caleb looked into her eyes.

" Because... " Hanna stroked his chest.

" Yeah..." Caleb waited for her answer.

" Appreciating everything you've done for me lately, it hasn't gone unnoticed " Hanna smiled and kissed his lips again.

" So...that mean we're good again? " Caleb had to ask. He was trying his hardest, giving her the space he thought she needed and pushing her just enough to trust him again. It was a slippery slope, one bad move &amp; they both retreated to their corners.

" Friends yes, boyfriend? I'm not so sure " Hanna took a step back &amp; folded her hands over her chest.

" You kiss all your friends like that? " he smirked.

" No, just the one " she lent against the door as Caleb stepped to her.

" I'm really hoping that person is me " Caleb kissed behind her ear.

" Just-you-no one-else " she said between kisses until his lips met hers again. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him against her body. There was no doubt she could feel him through his jeans, but she wasn't ready to go there again.

At least not yet.

" You make me _want_ to stay " he whispered in her ear. Caleb kissing &amp; touching her the way she liked made her want him even more, but she had to restrain. She had to pull back before she'd end up on the couch with him again. The last time they were making out on the couch Ashley almost caught them half naked, if it wasn't for Caleb's quick thinking they'd never be left alone again.

" You have to go " Hanna pushed his chest softly until he took one step out the door.

" Killing me Han " he patted his fist against his chest.

" I know, I'll see you at school? " she started to close the door.

" Hope so " he nodded. He watched the door close followed by the blinds grateful she put a stop to whatever they were doing before it got out of hand.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The large doors creaked open as Hanna stepped into the night, Caleb stood up from the bottom step &amp; took in Hanna.

" Hey, you look... "

" A Mess? " Hanna finished his sentence. " I have so much spray in my hair its disgusting. I need a shower " Hanna tugged at her hair.

" I _was _going to say beautiful but I messy works too " Caleb smiled. Hanna met him at the bottom of the stairs &amp; adjusted her bag on her shoulder. They both turned and started walking when Caleb wove his fingers between hers. Hanna stopped short &amp; looked down where their hands were joined. Caleb dropped his hand &amp; looked to Hanna.

" Too soon? " he asked.

" Its not that. I'm just...trying to tread carefully. You &amp; I we're " Hanna had to think long &amp; hard about what they actually were. They were more than friends but not quite lovers again. " Starting over " she looked to him.

" What does that even mean? Where's the boundary line here Hanna? " he asked.

" I think I'm ready to be your girlfriend again but I'm not ready to go _there _with you, at least not yet " Hanna bit down on her bottom lip and waited for his response.

" I'm not expecting you to sleep with me either Hanna, I just wish you'd cut me some slack. I'm trying my hardest and doing what I think you want from me ".

" I just want you to be honest with me, thats all I swear " Hanna pulled at the bottom of her her coat and watched as Caleb let out his frustrations.

" Every time I think I'm getting somewhere with you, you pull back &amp; cut me off. I'm always at an arms length with you is it any wonder I'm confused? I meant what I said at your house that day. I love you, why isn't that enough? " Caleb ran his fingers through his hair and looked back at Hanna.

" I promise you its enough I just...I don't want to be hurt again " she pleaded with him.

" I wont hurt you " he shook his head. " I promise " Caleb held out his hand again and waited for Hanna to join him. They started walking home talking about school &amp; what it was like living with the Gottesman's. Hanna laughed at the image of Lucas in his Star Wars pyjamas &amp; matching slippers, she was so distracted she didn't even realize she was home.

" Well this is you " Caleb opened the gate for Hanna to walk through, she did so with a small grin &amp; thanked Caleb for walking her home.

" Any time " said Caleb. When they arrived at the door Caleb wondered if he kissed her would she push him away or if he did nothing at all would she think he was being too polite. He wished to god he had a clue.

Caleb slipped his hand on Hanna's waist and gave her a light kiss on the cheek, Hanna however turned her face and connected her lips with his. Caleb pulled back &amp; frowned at Hanna.

" I thought you were treading carefully? " he asked.

" I am " she stepped around him to put her key in the door. " I'll see you at school tomorrow? ".

" Hope so " a smile fell as quickly as it came. " Good night Hanna ".

" Bye Caleb " Hanna said softly as Caleb walked away.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

" You say that now but you will " Hanna said, her father broke her heart before, as had Sean. Her faith in men was dim at best. Caleb shifted on the couch beside her.

" Hanna " he untied the scarf from around her neck &amp; tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. " I am not going anywhere " he promised because this time he really wasn't.

" If you do can I come with you, I'll pack really fast. Seriously you know I'm good at camping " they both smiled. Hanna leaned forward and kissed his lips, Caleb brushed his thumb along her cheek and put his arm around her back. Hanna pulled Caleb on top of her, he reached behind him grabbing the red plaid cushion and tucked it under her head.

" Better? " Hanna nodded and tugged him toward her so she could kiss his lips again. Caleb pushed her jacket aside and his hands found the zipper of her dress, he pulled back &amp; took in all her beauty.

" This ok? " he tugged the zipper down a fraction. Hanna nodded and watched as he slowly unzipped the entire dress. He pushed it open and his left hand fell to her hip, he rubbed his thumb in small circles, he lifted his head and watched as she bit down on her bottom lip. His hand moved further up her body until it slipped just under her lace bra skimming the lower half of her breast.

" Still beautiful " he whispered. " Are you sure you want to to do this? Its our first time since...well, our first time ".

" I'm sure " Hanna answered without hesitation. She grabbed the hem of his shirt &amp; jumper pushing it over his head, Caleb tossed it on the floor below them &amp; then proceeded to take off his shoes and jeans. He grabbed her ankle and slipped off her heels placing them on the floor below, Caleb grabbed the sheet from behind the couch and wrapped it around their bodies.

They made love in front of the fire, almost like their first time. Caleb was slow &amp; patient taking his time remembering all the little things she loved, like being kissed behind the ear and how good it felt when he rocked into her.

By the time they were finished Caleb collapsed beside her in a sweaty heap, he brushed her hair from her face and kissed her on the lips.

" I'm not going anywhere as long as we can do that again " Caleb pulled her close &amp; kissed her neck.

" Deal, but maybe next time we can make it to an actual bed? " she looked up at him.

" I can't help it, you're adventurous " Caleb teased.

" _Me_? " Hanna screeched.

" Yes, you " he hugged her tight. " First it was in the woods and now you re-enact a runaway movie scene " he laughed.

" It was for the greater good " Hanna defended. "_ And_... I never heard you complain once so " she placed her arms over his.

" And I never will " Caleb ran his fingertip back and forth along her arm, across her shoulders &amp; between the valley of her breasts over &amp; over again tickling her gently until it was time to get cleaned up &amp; head back to Rosewood.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Fresh off the airplane Caleb rubs his hands together for warmth, he barely slept on the plane due to his nerves. He was finally meeting his mother, in person, in Pasadena. Well, he was meeting a chauffeur first but then he would meet his Mom.

Caleb collected his bag &amp; started looking around the airport to see if there was a man holding a sign with his name on it, with no one in sight Caleb walked out the front doors of the airport &amp; waited until someone approached him or called out his name.

He didn't feel very safe standing by himself outside an airport at two in the morning, he kept his bag close &amp; sat down on a metal bench. Although it was early in the morning he needed to speak with Hanna, he needed to hear a familiar voice.

" Hey " she answered, her voice faint &amp; weak.

" Sorry I woke you " he applogised.

" Its fine " she rolled over &amp; looked at the clock. Five in the morning, great! Hanna mentally curse herself for telling Caleb to call " anytime ".

" I know you're not a morning person but... I need you ". Hanna was the only person he'd ever said that line to, he never needed anyone like he needed her.

" Don't worry, I can sleep later. How is California? " Hanna rubbed her eyes.

" Well so far I've only seen the dark sky outside the airport , looks the same as the sky back home ". Hanna laughed and Caleb smiled, he needed to hear that laugh.

" So you're waiting for your Mom? ".

" Driver, the plane was late delayed by about an hour or so ".

" Well you're there now right? Soon you'll see your Mom &amp; ask the questions you've been wanting to ask " Hanna rolled the covers around her body, she wished Caleb was with her in Rosewood instead of California.

" Yeah I am. I'm nervous. I don't know what to say to her? " his leg started trembling, he tried to make it stop but it had a mind of its own.

" I don't know Caleb, maybe ease into a conversation or let her do all the talking? " Hanna suggested.

" Not as easy as it sounds ".

" I know, but you'll be fine Caleb, you always are " she praised him. He was a fighter &amp; a survivor, nothing could break him down.

" I love you Hanna ".

" I love you too Caleb, call me when you can. I want to know everything " Hanna needed to get some sleep, her eyes were sore &amp; puffy.

" Caleb Rivers? " a man called out.

" Thats me, I gotta go " Caleb quickly stood up &amp; waved the man down.

Hanna wished Caleb good luck before dropping her phone on the floor &amp; attempting to go back to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone, I know you're patiently waiting for Chapter 17 of The Piece You Left Behind - it is written but needs A LOT of correcting! In the mean time enjoy some good ol' season 2 Haleb. God I miss how good they were together! xo**

**Edit* Thank you anon for pointing out my mistake in Hanna's eye color, I thought they were green but I totally get it. My eyes sometimes look blue, other times they look green.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18 **

" Hanna whats wrong? " Caleb rubbed her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

" Ask me what's right if you want a shorter answer ". Caleb gave her a look, even if she didn't want to tell him, he wanted to know the longer answer.

" I threw up on Isabelle's dress, my Dad has never been more mad at me and after tonight Kate's going to be my wicked step sister for life ". Caleb was quickly processing everything inside his head, if Hanna threw up on Isabelle's dress, she probably had good reason to. Her father is always mad at her so what's the difference this time, as for Kate...we all know what happens to wicked step sisters and step mothers. " And whats even worse, I have to wear a dress that doesn't fit right, I can't find the right bra which means I'm going to have back fat, I mean you could be the skinniest person in the world ". Caleb listened as Hanna snowballed.

" Hanna, Hanna " when he had her attention there was only one thing he could distract her with. " Shhh " he laughed. When she finally quietened down he kissed her, but once was not enough, he went for seconds and thirds. He missed her and had to make up for lost time.

Hanna looked up at him and smiled, she'd seen right through what he'd done, this was why she loved him.

" Show me this hideous dress and I'll show you all the photos ". Hanna grabbed Caleb by the hand &amp; dragged him up the stairs to her room, she pulled him inside the door and bunched his shirt in her hands. Pulling him down on top of her she couldn't get enough, his kisses, his touch his errr... Yep _it_ had made an appearance already.

" I missed you " Caleb looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

" I can tell " she lifted her hips and smiled.

" Oh... " he grinned. " I'm a guy, and I'm lying on top of a beautiful girl, what else is it I meant to do? ".

" Nothing " Hanna pulled him in for one last kiss. " Photos. Now " she demanded.

" Dress first, show me the dress and I'll rate it out of ten and then you get ten photos " Caleb bargained. Hanna walked over to her closet &amp; tried on the dress. She twirled on the spot &amp; Caleb screwed up his nose.

" Ugh! Its hideous. I can't be seen with you in public if you're wearing that " he joked.

" Caleb! " she reached for a pillow and threw it at him.

" What is so bad about the dress? " he looked her over from head to toe.

" Everything! " Hanna stomped her foot. " It's too tight in the back, my boobs don't sit right and look " she tugged at her skin in the mirror. " Back fat! ".

" You're right, we should burn it. Take it off, its hurting my eyes " he laughed.

" Oh you're so funny mister " she walked over to him and stood between his legs. " Please help me out of this thing ". Caleb stood up and his body pressed up against hers. He reached behind for the zipper and slowly pulled it down her back until she could wiggle out of it.

" Thank god " Hanna kicked it across the floor. " Now. Show me what you got " she sat down beside Caleb in her bra and panties. He reached into his bag pulling out his phone and started showing her all the pictures he took.

But none were as beautiful or as breathtaking as she was.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

" So what's the difference between a comic book and a graphic novel? ".

" About twelve ninety eight ". Hanna laughed and turned to face Lucas who had his head buried in a comic book. She turned again and looked at who was in her ktichen. Caleb was back from California, he nevere looked so happy.

" You miss me? ". He knew she was just as happy to see him when she started running toward him, he loved surprising her. Hanna wrapped her hands around his neck &amp; kissed him over &amp; over.

Lucas stood at the front door watching their display of affection, forever the third wheel and never the guy who gets the girl.

" God I missed you " Hanna hugged Caleb.

" I missed you too ". He kissed the top of her head and held her against his body.

" Why didn't you call? ". Caleb stepped back and looked into those gorgeous eyes of hers.

" Because that look you just had on your face is priceless " he smiled. Hanna playfully slapped his shoulder.

" You're so mean to me ".

" Admit it. You love my surprises! ". Hanna stepped forward and kissed him again.

" Guys...I'll catch up with you later ". Lucas excused himself but they barely noticed, they were in a world of their own. Hanna finally came up for air and took a step back.

" How was California? ".

" It was ok. I spent some more time with my Mom, my brothers and step Dad. We took some surfing lessons, I'm completely hopeless " he laughed.

" I'm jealous. I've always wanted to try surfing ". Hanna pulled herself onto the corner of the bench, her feet dangling over the edge.

" Maybe we can take a trip sometime? We'll both take a lesson or two so we can be hopeless together, I want you to experience what I experience ". Caleb stood between her legs and pulled her closer to him.

" I'd take surfing over algebra any day ".

" I'd take a day on the beach with you in your little pink bikini any day too " Caleb smiled.

" I wouldn't be against watching you walk around the beach with a wetsuit half way down your waist either, you know that wet look is very hot ". Hanna licked her lips and pictured him coming out of the water, hair dripping wet &amp; his body glistening under a hot sun.

" This is getting out of hand, I can see you picturing something dirty ".

" You started it " Hanna pushed him back. She slid off the bench stood eye to eye with Caleb. She didn't smile or laugh and neither did he, they just stared each other down.

" I'm so glad to be home " he tickled the skin between her shirt &amp; pants, he missed little things like this when he was away, to be able to touch her or kiss her when ever he wanted.

" Me too " Hanna put her hands under the front of his shirt. " I love when you come back to me ".


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

" Hanna? Are you alright with this? " Caleb asked. Hanna was hesitating which meant she wasn't ok with it, he didn't have to look at. The girls beside him to know they were eye-balling her into saying yes. She nodded her response &amp; Caleb knew he had to get her alone to ask her the truth. " I'll take it home and work on it ".

" Thank you Caleb " Spencer touched his shoulder. Aria &amp; Emily left first followed by Hanna &amp; Caleb. Once outside the gates Caleb grabbed Hanna by the arm stopping her.

" You're not okay with me working on this are you? ".

" Why would you say that? " she acted dumb.

" I seen the way you looked at me and everyone else for that matter. They stared you into a yes but your eyes were saying No! I wont do it if you don't want me to Hanna? ".

" I want you to, really " she leaned in for a kiss but Caleb pulled back.

" Why are you being so apprehensive? ".

" Appre-what? " Hanna looked puzzled.

" You're worried that something bad is going to happen, or you want someone else other than me working on it ". Hanna stepped to him &amp; ran her arms down the side of his body.

" I promise I'm ok with it and who else in Rosewood is as good as you? ". Caleb groaned, there wasn't anyone else who was as much a whiz with computers as he was.

" You've got a point there but I swear the second things get weird I'm dropping this thing ".

" Ok, I hear you. Loud and clear, now can you take me home please? " she places her keys in his hands.

" Is your Mom home? I don't want to get in trouble for driving her car " Caleb tried handing back the keys.

" No, she's at someone's house having a dinner party ". Caleb squinted his eyes &amp; wondered if Hanna was telling the truth or not.

" I'm telling the truth, promise! " Hanna grabbed him by the arm and dragged him toward the car.

" Ok bossy boots " Caleb laughed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 **

" I think you should go " Caleb lowered his head, he couldn't bare to look at Lucas right now.

" I'm so so sorry " Lucas pleaded.

" I know you are... " Caleb switched feet &amp; chewed the inside of his cheek. " I'll uh... See you at home I guess ". Lucas looked to Hanna again but she turned away, Caleb wrapped his arm around her &amp; pulled her in close protecting her from his best friend.

" Sorry I let you both down ". Lucas walked out of the room, Caleb shut the door behind him &amp; held Hanna even tighter.

" You sure you're ok? " Caleb asked. Hanna nodded &amp; sat down on the bed, Caleb removed his jacket laying it on the back of her chair.

" Sorry I wasn't here earlier " he sat behind her, putting a hand around the side of her neck &amp; kissed her hair.

" All I wanted was to surprise you for your birthday. I've never been more scared in my life...AND I hit him with the oar. How could I do something like that to a friend? ". Caleb turned Hanna around &amp; wrapped his hands around her face.

" Fight or flight, you did what you had to do. Trust me I've been there...more times than I can remember ".

" Can you just hold me for a while? " Hanna asked. Caleb nodded &amp; laid back on the bed pulling Hanna down with him.

" You're safe now " he whispered in her ear.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Hanna had been at home all afternoon revising all the notes she took in History that afternoon, she rubbed her hands down her face &amp; closed her books. She'd done enough revising, if she tried cramming anymore information in he rhead, it might just explode. She picked up her phone &amp; scrolled through her contacts dialing Emily first.

She was always up for just hanging out, much to Hanna's disappointment Emily didnt answer. She tried Aria next but the call ended before it even had time to ring out. Something was up, one of her friends not answering, Sure... But two?

Hanna also called Caleb but couldn't seem to get hold of him, as a last resort she called Spencer. She always answered.

" Hey Spencer! What are you up to? " she happily came down the stairs.

" Not much ".

" Oh well great... Do you want to watch a movie? ". Spencer could barely come up with a response. " Oh come on! I'll even watch one of those artsy foreign ones, where all they do is stare at windows ". Not exactly her definition of a good movie night but she needed a friend.

" Sorry Han, I really cant right now. I'm just with my family ". Hanna knew something was up, Spencer hated spending time with her family. " Emily! You guys shut up! " Hanna heard Aria &amp; Spencer whisper &amp; knew exactly what they were doing. They were altogether but didn't invite her.

" Yeah sure... I get it ". Hanna really did, but she wasn't about to let them get away with it. " Say hi to your family for me ". Hanna hung up before Spencer could explain, she would grill them the next day at school and see what other lies they would tell.

Hanna called Caleb again but all she got was a short message.

Studying. TTYL.

Hanna rolled her eyes and threw her phone on the couch.

" Woah! Where's the fire? " her mother asked.

" My friends are being annoying! " Hanna flopped down on the couch.

" Ok sorry I asked " Ashley flicked the page of the magazine she was reading.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 **

" Thank you for trusting me, I promise I wont tell anybody " Caleb promised. If she kept this secret from her friends, it was worth keeping between the two of them.

" But someone else knows " a tear fell from her eye. " And they're holding it over me ".

" Who? " he asked. He was begging her to tell him so he could figure out a way to get the Marin's off the hook. " Who? Is it Jenna? ".

" I don't know who it is... but its their phone you're working on ". Finally some truth to the whole matter. No wonder she was scared &amp; trying to protect everyone Caleb thought.

" Since we found out more do you still want me to keep working on it? " Caleb rubbed the back of her hand. Hanna nodded &amp; wiped the tears from her eyes.

" I'm sorry " Caleb moved in closer.

" For what? " she shook her head confused, none of this was his fault.

" For taking you back to that place where you thought you couldn't trust me " Caleb rubbed his hands against the top of her legs &amp; stared into her eyes. " I love you Hanna, I want to help you &amp; your friends but you have to let me in ".

" I'm trying, really I am " she pleaded. " I'm just scared. For me. For my Mom. My friends. And... You ".

" We're in this together right? " Caleb asked. Hanna nodded &amp; squeezed his hands, at least someone had her back.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 **

Hanna grabbed the last of her things &amp; headed downstairs to find her mother &amp; Caleb talking.

" I don't really want to but its compulsory right? " Caleb asked.

" Parents optional, but Hanna &amp; I are going due to...recent events " she lowered her head.

" Recent events meaning that photo the evil little witch is framing me for " Hanna stomped toward the front door.

" Hanna! " her mother scalded her.

" What! No one believes me anyway and now we have to go to this stupid truth thing where I have to listen to everyone talk behind my back " Hanna walked outside slamming the door behind her.

" I'll meet you at the car Caleb " Ashley ordered. Caleb did as he was told, it was awkward enough being stuck in the middle of a fight between the Marin ladies.

" Hey " Caleb stood next to Hanna watching as she bit her lip &amp; frowned.

" It wasn't me, I didn't send that photo. As if I want to see my ugly-step sister naked, eww gross ".

" I believe you Han, and we'll get to the bottom of it I promise ".

" You're like, the only person who believes me. Everyone thinks I did it, you should have heard what Isabelle was saying about me in the meeting today " Hanna scoffed.

" That bad? " Caleb put his sleeping bag &amp; backpack on the ground &amp; reached for Hanna's hand.

" Isabelle said I sabotaged Kate's first week intentionally &amp; that I'm malicious &amp; resentful. Am I those things? " Hanna faced Caleb, her eyes bugging out.

" No, you are none of those things. You are passionate, caring &amp; fearless ".

" Can you tell my Mom that? And everyone else at Rosewood High? ". Just as Hanna finished her Mom walked outside and unlocked the car. " Probably wouldn't make a difference anyway " Hanna whispered to Caleb as she slipped into the back of the car, Caleb slid in after her shoving his belongings on the floor.

" If you want to slip out tonight, I know the perfect spot " Caleb whispered in her ear.

" I'll hold you to that " Hanna placed her hand on his upper thigh &amp; squeezed it tight.

" Hold him to what? " Ashley asked.

" Nothing " Hanna snapped.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 **

Standing at the top of the stairs Caleb had never been happier to see Hanna, she cracked the code &amp; saved his ass...yet again.

This was becoming a bad habit.

" You did it! ". Caleb was so proud Hanna remembered his password. She returned the grin with a punch to the arm. " What? " he was still smiling like a fool.

" One one zero five? November fifth...? You couldn't have just told me it was the night that we...you know ". Hanna would never forget the day she gave Caleb her virginity.

" Hanna, there was an exclamation point ". Hanna threw her arms around him, she'd come very close to losing him again. Every time she thought about not having him in her life, she bought herself to tears. She looked up &amp; seen Garrett walking out the front doors, the puppet to -A's game. She could never let him win.

" Lets get out of here ". Caleb hated crooked cops, as far as he was concerned you couldn't trust any of them especially any that came from Rosewood.

" No " Hanna watched Garrett walk across the parking lot. " Lets throw it in his face a little longer ". She threw her arms around Caleb again &amp; whether anyone was looking or not she kissed him for as long as she could. Once Garrett was out of sight they got into her mothers car, Caleb rolled the windows down and took a breath of fresh air.

" I'm going to have to step up my game if -A is trying to get at me through my computer ".

" Trust me, you've got plenty of game " Hanna grinned, her words meaning more than just his technological skills.

" I'm serious Han " Caleb reached for her hand.

" So am I, we'll get past this like we do everything &amp; next time we'll be smarter ". Hanna reached over the center of the car and kissed the corner of his lips. " Your place or mine? " she asked.

" Definitely yours, things are weird with Lucas. I think I'm going to get a place on my own, I just have to talk to my Mom about it when Im in California next ".

" Really? " Hanna sat back in her seat. " Does this mean I can sleep over and we can have breakfast in bed and movie nights and! " Hanna was getting carried away with all the things they could do behind closed doors.

" Only if my Mom agrees, and then we have your Mom to deal with too ".

" Don't worry about my Mom, she trusts you now ".

" I'm uh... Returning to California next weekend " Caleb looked to Hanna.

" Oh " she lowered her head &amp; fiddled with the keys.

" I know you hate when I leave but I always come home right? " Caleb lifted her chin with his finger. Hanna nodded but didn't face him. She hated talking about him going to California, never knowing if it was the last time she'd see him or not. Technically, he was still a minor &amp; his mother could keep him in California if she really wanted to.

" What if your Mom says no to your own apartment? " Hanna locked eyes with him.

" Then I'll live miserably with Lucas until I can afford to get us the hell out of here when ever that may be ".

" You'd do that for me? ". Hanna was surprised he'd thought further than next week, next month or even next year.

" Of course, theres nothing I wouldnt do for you Han ".


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Caleb opened his eyes and seen a car driving away, he instantly stopped kissing Mona &amp; pushed her back.

" Got what you need? " he asked not caring whether she had or not. " Because now I need go scrub off ninety layers of guilt ". Caleb grabbed his bag &amp; exited the car.

" Caleb wait! " Mona called out. " I can take you home, its not safe out there ".

" I'll take my chances " he slammed the door shut and started walking down the street. He'd never felt so dirty, he loved Hanna and only Hanna, kissing Mona felt like a betrayal even though it was Hanna's idea. They were catching Toby &amp; Jenna in a lie &amp; if anyone had a reason to take Jenna out, it was him.

Caleb had only walked a block with his headphones in when a car stopped in front of him &amp; someone came rushing toward him &amp; slapped him in the shoulder.

" Are you crazy? Hanna will kill us all if she knew you were walking home! ".

" I did my part now &amp; now I'm going home! " Caleb stepped around Emily but she grabbed him by the arm.

" Seriously Caleb, get in the car. I promise you wont have to kiss any one else plus... You're not really my type " she looked him up &amp; down.

" Fine " he sighed. " But straight home, I really need to go have a boiling hot shower to wash away this guilt ". Emily laughed, she couldn't have imagined how he must have felt kissing his girlfriends best friend.

" That bad huh? ".

" Worse than anything I could ever imagine ". He closed his eyes and shook his head trying to get the image out of his head. " I wonder if anyone does hypnotherapy around here &amp; can convince me that never happened? ".

" There's a lot of things around here we'd all rather forget " Emily started the car pulling out from the curb &amp; started driving toward Caleb's house. " So Hanna said you were going to get a place of your own? ".

" Does she tell her friends everything? " he frowned.

" Not everything thank god, although she did tell us about your first time considering she was the first of us to lose her V-card ". Caleb's eyes bugged out &amp; his cheeks started turning red. Emily took her eyes off the road for a second and looked at Caleb.

" Don't worry she didn't talk about size, duration or anything like that just you know...the gist of it ". Caleb covered his ears and yelled.

" Stop talking! For the love of god stop talking ".

" But how will you know I've stopped talking if your hands are over your ears? Duh! . Emily tugged at one of his hands.

" Oh look theres my house! " Caleb began opening the door as Emily pulled to a stop. " Thanks for the lift " he rushed inside the house.

" You're welcome " she said to herself as she watched Caleb go inside. Emily thought Caleb was acting weird, like he couldn't wait to get away. Kissing Mona must have been hell for him or maybe he'd had enough of Hanna's friends for one night. Emily turned the music up and took her time driving back to Hanna's.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 **

Walking to the back of the class Caleb tossed his bag on the table &amp; pulled out his text book, Mr Haberman always started the class early much to the students dislike.

Caleb started reviewing work from the day before when a chirpy voice sat beside him &amp; started chatting.

" Hey Caleb, are you going to the masquerade dance? I hope so. But if you aren't let me convince you why you should. I know Hanna back to front and if you go as this mystery guy &amp; surprise her, she'll love it! So what do you think? Am I a genius or what? " Mona smiled proudly.

" What dance again? " Caleb looked puzzled.

" Hanna didn't tell you? Hmm, " Mona put a finger over her lip. " Maybe she didn't know if you'd be here or not with you coming &amp; going all the time. Anyway...I know this great shop a couple of towns over ".

" With me coming &amp; going all the time? " He asked, what the hell did she mean by that?

" You're only here half the time, its not like any of us can keep up. So are you coming? " .

" Why would I go anywhere with you? " Caleb flicked the page on his book &amp; attempted to absorb the text.

" Because you. Love. Hanna " Mona walked her fingers along his arm. " And so do I. Meet me in the quad after school? You'll be back before Hanna even knows anything ".

" I don't really have a choice in the matter do I? " Caleb rolled his head to face Mona.

" Not really " Mona scrunched up her nose &amp; smiled.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 **

" Close your eyes! And no peeking! " Caleb lead Hanna down a small hall toward his new apartment.

" As if I can! This thing is about five inches thick, I cant see anything! " Hanna took small steps &amp; reached for the walls.

" Ok now hold still " Caleb fiddled with his keys, once he cracked open the door he reached for Hanna's hand &amp; lead her inside. Closing the door behind her Caleb chucked his keys in the bowl by the door &amp; went to stand behind her.

" I'm going to take this off and on three I want you to open your eyes " Caleb began untying the scarf from around her head and let it drop to the floor.

" One. Two. Three " Caleb counted, Hanna opened her eyes and took in the sight of the apartment.

" Its...small but at the same time its so...you " Hanna kept looking around at the furniture, pictures, the black metal stools by the kitchen bench, his bed in the corner by the window, she even ventured into the bathroom where his shower was already stocked with products. Hanna smiled and walked back out to where Caleb was standing.

" When did you have time to do all of this? ".

" My Mom wouldn't leave until she knew I was completely settled, we spent hours and hours shopping ". Caleb sat down on his couch with his elbows on his knees. " I guess its one of the many things my mother loves to do. I'm just glad I have somewhere to call my own, things with Lucas are bad. He's more withdrawn and creepin' everyone out. Even his parents " Caleb rubbed his forehead. He felt guilty for leaving the Gottesman's after all they'd done for him, guilty for not permanently returning to California to be with his mother but most of all guilty because he hadn't told Hanna any of it.

He didn't want to force an ultimatum from any of them he just wanted to settle down, find somewhere or someone to call home and start getting his life in order.

" I'm glad you finally have your own space " Hanna sat beside him on the couch.

" You hungry? " Caleb turned his head to face her and looked her up and down.

" Yes! " Hanna said without hesitaion. She was always hungry.

Hanna loved the idea of them having their own space, even if it was just his apartment. They could watch movies, have study sessions, eat dinner together since her mother wasn't home for dinner very often anyway, Hanna even imagined staying the night &amp; waking up in the morning snuggled against his body, the sheet half hanging off the bed.

" You want to stay in or eat out? " Caleb picked up some menus off the table.

" Definitely stay in " Hanna smiled.


End file.
